powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bodyguard in Blue
Bodyguard in Blue is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis Nadira kidnaps Dr. Zaskin, Bio-Lab researcher of Ranger technology. She then goes after his daughter, who has found protection with Lucas. While Lucas battles a mutant to save the girl, the other Time Force Rangers, along with the Silver Guardians, rescue Zaskin. Plot Mr. Collins holds a press conference at Bio-Lab, telling the reporters that Eric, the Quantum Ranger, will be leading the Silver Guardians. He also states that his team of scientists are studying the Quantum Powers so that every Silver Guardian will have Ranger weaponry. At the Clock Tower, the Rangers, who watch the conference through the communication device before Wes turns it off and proclaims that his father doesn't know when to stop as the others look on, in concern. At Bio-Lab, Mr. Collins wants the research to stay ahead of any competition and tells Dr. Michael Zaskin that he is in charge. Michael replies the research is proceeding well. Mr. Collins soon proclaimed that he wants to know the secrets of the Power Rangers. The following morning, Michael leaves his house before his daughter, Holly, comes out and reprimands him for not kissing her goodbye. He apologizes and does so. He promises her that he'll see her tonight, pleasing her, before she heads back into their house. As Michael was about to leave, he sees Klawlox in the door mirror. Holly then decided that Michael should kiss her teddy bear as well before heading out, only to see her father grabbed by Nadira, Klawlox and Cyclobots. Michael tells Holly to run as Nadira orders the Cyclobots to grab her. The Cyclobots come into an alleyway, only to find it empty before leaving, unaware that Holly hid inside a big box before getting out and runs off. She comes across a small car accident where the man, who owned the car the other car backed into, reprimands the other driver and forces her to pay for damages. Lucas then shows up and reprimands him, saying that yelling isn't gonna help, but the man tells him to stay out of it, causing Lucas to trip him. Before he leaves, Lucas hands the driver a card for Nick of Time Odd Jobs and heads over to his car. Holly then came up to him, wanting to hire him to be a bodyguard, but when he tries to blow her off, she mentions the Cyclobots had kidnapped her father. At Bio-Lab, Eric barges into Mr. Collins' office to inform him of Michael's kidnapping. Concerned about the Quantum Ranger research, he orders Eric to find him. In a warehouse, Klawlox tortures Michael about the Quantum Ranger power, but he refuses to give anything. As he was about to torture him more, Nadira stops and tells him that Michael will talk once they grab his daughter. Out on the streets, the Silver Guardians search for Michael and have so far, found no information. In Lucas' car, Lucas asks Holly where she lives so he could take her home. After some reluctance, she tells him 325 Elm Street. Once she mentioned robots, Lucas stops at a nearby payphone, claiming he is gonna make a call and reprimands her for playing the radio at loud noise, causing her to call him a grouch. As he went over to the payphone, two women compliment his looks before he grabbed the receiver and secretly contacted Trip on his Chrono Morpher to check out the address. It was Michael's house, whom they know was in charge of the Quantum Ranger project. He then informs them about Holly before Jen tells him to watch her, which he reluctantly accepts. He then heard Holly's screaming and saw Cyclobots trying to grab her before he incapacitates them and takes off with Holly, who reprimands her for almost letting them grab her, causing him to sarcastically reply that she can have her money back. He soon reassures her that his friends are looking for her father now, making Holly remark that she hopes they do a better job than him. But as they move along, they are soon ambushed by Klawlox. At the warehouse, Nadira waits around as the other Rangers discreetly arrive before distracting a Cyclobot and confront them. Just outside of town, Klawlox was still on Lucas' car before they stop near a hill, causing him to fall off. As was on the ground, Lucas tells Holly to hide while he goes to fight Klawlox. After a small fight, Klawlox knocks Lucas back and demands that he gives up Holly. Left with no other choice, Lucas morphs in front of Holly, who is surprised, before he resumes fighting Klawlox. But when Lucas was knocked down again, Holly tries to give Klawlox her teddy bear, but he grabs it and destroys it, saddening her. Angered at seeing her sad, Lucas takes down Klawlox before coming up to Holly and compliments her for being 'his' bodyguard. At the warehouse, the other Rangers were still fighting the Cyclobots as Jen frees Michael before using him to help fight some Cyclobots before Nadira knocks her aside and holds her enlarged nails at Michael. As Nadira was about to leave with Michael, the Silver Guardians arrive and Eric shoots Nadira in the shoulder, freeing Michael and causing her to leave, claiming she has a hair appointment. As he left with the Silver Guardians, Michael thanks the Rangers. Outside the town, Lucas and Klawlox still fight before he takes him down with a double strike, to which Holly cheers for his victory as the other Rangers show up. Megazord Battle To Be Added At Bio-Lab, Eric explains the situation before claiming that he and the Silver Guardians saved him, leaving the Rangers out on purpose. At 325 Elm Street, Lucas drops Holly off and she changes her mind about Lucas and promises not to tell anyone that he is the Blue Ranger. He then gives her a new teddy bear, which she liked before quickly kissing him on the cheek and reunites with Michael. As Lucas watched them go inside, the other Rangers who were eavesdropping, ask him about his previous statement about Holly, causing him to make up an excuse that her still was, causing Wes to tease him, saying he is a softie at heart. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins/Alex (Red Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Time Force Ranger) *Vernon Wells as Ransik (credit only) *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Jordan Claire Green as Holly Zaskin *Ken Merckx as Dr. Michael Zaskin *Ronn Surels as Angry Man (as Ron Surels) *Tony Oliver as Klawlox (voice) Errors *Holly's address is stated in dialogue to be 325 Elm Street, however the number on the house is 16812. *When Holly turned on the radio in Lucas's car (without touching the volume), it was way too loud for him. However they were in his ''car meaning he must normally listen to the radio at such a high volume. *During Lucas’ solo fight against the mutant, his Blue Time Force Ranger suit goes from dirty to clean several times between shots depending on whether Sentai or original footage is used. Notes *The "Next On" segment from the previous episode featured a deleted scene of Eric going through a medical scan while morphed. *The episode's title is a nod to the Jet Li movie ''Bodyguard In Beijing. *Vernon Wells (Ransik) does not appear in this episode. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force